mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Vengir/Mikrorecenzja polskiego wydania komiksu „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia”
Kiedyś ciężko byłoby mi w to uwierzyć, ale w zeszłą środę wybrałem się do Empiku, aby kupić sobie wspomniany w tytule komiks (wydany w Polsce przez Egmont). Postanowiłem nie iść w pierwszych dniach po premierze, podejrzewając, że może być ciężko go dostać, gdy najazd Bronych wykupi cały nakład :), tylko poczekać aż przejdzie pierwsza fala. Tak jak podejrzewałem, i co pisano w komentarzach na FGE, znalezienie owej książeczki było nie lada wyzwaniem. Przez dobre pół godziny dokładnie przeczesywałem dział z literaturą dla dzieci, lecz bezskutecznie. Empiki po prostu nie mają pojęcia (bądź też miejsca), aby poprawnie wyeksponować cienkie książeczki (takie bez treści na zgrzewie). Trzeba wszystko dokładnie po kolei przewertować, by odsłonić przód okładki. I choć w dziale dla dzieci nie znalazłem tego, co szukałem, to rzeczywiście nie brakowało tam różnych pozycji z My Little Pony. Te niskobudżetowe dla najmłodszych były ułożone jak reszta – bokiem, choć te ciekawsze były ukazane bez zarzutu – czyli okładką do przodu. Na półce z Top 10 działu był między innymi przewodnik po serialu „Elementy Harmonii” (i nie dziwię się, z takim projektem okładki i twardą oprawą). Na chwilę zaciekawiła mnie „Książka bez obrazków” – jeśli jakieś dziecko chce, żebyś ją przeczytał, to robi Cię… w konia. Na osobnej półce obok bardzo dobrze wyeksponowana trylogia Equestria Girls, ale jednak nie tego szukałem. Po pobieżnym przejściu przez dział z prasą dziecięcą (na drugim końcu sklepu), a potem minidziału z komiksami, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem (kto to by zauważył, gdyby nie przechodził dokładnie obok tych konkretnych półek?), zaakceptowałem niepowodzenie i ruszyłem do wyjścia… aż tu nagle mój wzrok chwilowo padł na to, czego szukałem. Cały czas leżały na stoliku kilka kroków od górnych drzwi wejściowych (jeśli zamierzacie kupować w Empiku w łódzkiej Manufakturze, to teraz wiecie, gdzie dokładnie to ułożyli). W sumie nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi, co to miał być za dział. To się nazywa mieć szczęście. Jeśli jesteście ciekawi, nikt nie zadawał mi dziwnych pytań przy kasie… i dobrze. Przejdźmy więc do sedna. Książeczka jest raczej niezbyt dużych rozmiarów (tak na oko trochę większa od zeszytu A5). Minimum 90 stron sprawia, że na bocznym zgrzewie mieści się tekst. W górnej części jest cyfra „1” ustawiona na boku (gdy książeczka leży na płasko), w środku mamy tytuł: „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia”, a dalej nazwiska rysownika i scenarzystki: Price • Cook. Komiks jest dostępny tylko w miękkiej oprawie i tylko w jednej wersji okładki (pewnie widzieliście ją już na FGE lub znajdziecie łatwo w internecie). Potwierdzam także, że znienawidzony przez niektórych napis „Mój kucyk Pony” także jest tam obecny (mnie już raczej nie rusza zbytnio). Na okładce w dotyku (lub pod światło) logo oraz postacie wyróżniają się – to coś w stylu wprasowanych w okładkę naklejek (nie wiem, jak to inaczej określić), ale raczej nie obawiałbym się, że się odkleją czy coś, trzymają się naprawdę bardzo solidnie. W samym logo jest też odrobinę brokatu. Tył jest ogólnie jasnoróżowy, z logiem, postaciami (ale zwykłe wektory) jakimś opisem, wydawnictwem, itp.. Nie zapomniano również wspomnieć o „dorosłych czytelnikach” :) Przechodząc do środka, po standardowych wstępach i dedykacjach (co, śmiem stwierdzić, zostało wykonane dużo lepiej niż w angielskim wydaniu cyfrowym) przechodzimy do krótkiego opisu głównych postaci numeru, czyli głównej siódemki, Znaczkowej Ligi, Księżniczki Celestii i Królowej Chrysalis. Wszystkie, prócz tej ostatniej, zostały zilustrowane standardowymi wektorami "made by Hasbro in 2010" (no, Liga może ma trochę nowszy, ale jednak standardowy wektor grupowy). Królowa to po prostu wycięta (i lustrzanie odbita) jedna z póz z samego komiksu. Takie wprowadzenie to świetny pomysł dla tych, dla których ów komiks mógłby stanowić pierwszy kontakt z PTM w życiu. Nie znajdziemy tu niestety zabawnych minihistoryjek, które w oryginale były dodawane na końcu chyba większości numerów (a przynajmniej pamiętam je w komiksach właśnie Price'a i Cook). To, co wiele z was już pewnie wie, zamiast wydawać każdą z czterech części historii osobno, zdecydowano się na połączenie je w całość i wydanie zbiorowe. To także dobry pomysł według mnie, co pozwoliło pewnie na mniejszy łączny koszt. Sama historia, o czym część z was może już wiedzieć, opowiada o misji ratunkowej głównej szóstki. Bohaterki mają 3 dni na uratowanie Znaczkowej Ligi z kopyt Królowej Podmieńców Chrysalis. Jest naturalnie humor, ale i trochę mrocznego klimatu (i to czasem w zaskakujących ilościach, jak na komiks o kucykach) – najmocniejsze fragmenty powinny być zrozumiałe na szczęście jedynie dla „dorosłego czytelnika”. Tłumaczenie prezentuje się całkiem przyzwoicie. Przetłumaczono sporą część napisów z efektami dźwiękowymi (coś, co fanowscy tłumacze pewnie by sobie odpuścili), choć nadal zostawiono gdzieniegdzie oryginalne, mimo że nie pasują idealnie w polskiej wersji. Niektóre zapewne mogły być zbyt trudne do zrobienia (jak „Rumble”, gdzie w literach są narysowane są postacie), jednak i tak podziw dla polskich literowców za to, że nie poprzestali na zrobieniu tych najprostszych, ale także wielu nieco bardziej ozdobnych (nawet hipopotam na początku śmieje się prze „ch”, mimo że nawet nie trzeba było tego koniecznie zmieniać). Trochę początkowo może sprawiać dziwne wrażenie czcionka użyta na niektórych napisach na znakach czy w encyklopedii Twilight – jest ona identyczna do tej, którą chwilę wcześniej widzieliśmy w przedstawieniu postaci… z serduszkami nad „i” czy w brzuszku litery „b”. Najchętniej w tych miejscach zobaczyłby odręczne napisy. Nie byłbym też uczciwy, gdybym nie wspomniał o okazjonalnych błędach. W większości wynikały one po prostu z przypadkowego użycia wyrazu podobnego, ale o zupełnie innym znaczeniu, jak na przykład „była”, gdy powinno być „biła” czy widziane już w podglądzie na FGE „przykład” zamiast „przypływ”. Raz nawet dostaliśmy „odmieńca” zamiast „podmieńca”. I choć zauważalne, to można je było zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki w całym mniej więcej 100-stronicowym komiksie. W jednym miejscu dokonano pomyłkowo zamienienia kwestii w dymkach postaci, co też jest poniekąd zrozumiałe; postacie można było rozróżnić tylko po kształcie grzywki, a kolejność dymków w oryginalnym obrazku to „lewy górny, lewy dolny, prawy górny”, co w polskiej wersji omyłkowo zamieniono na „lewy górny, prawy górny, lewy dolny”, co niestety w tym momencie nie było bez znaczenia (w polskiej wersji Apple Bloom mówi więc do siebie „Niezłe priorytety, Apple Bloom” po tym, jak Scootaloo powiedziała coś w stylu „Nie mogę odejść bez znaczka” – dokładnej treści nie mogę w tej chwili sprawdzić). W innym miejscu "better kick" przetłumaczono jako „lepiej kopać”, co choć bez kontekstu może brzmieć w porządku, to w tym miejscu bardziej pasowałby mi „lepszy kop” lub „większy kops”. Pomimo tych mankamentów, ogólne tłumaczenie wypadło bardzo dobrze. Mimo, że już wcześniej to kiedyś czytałem, to bawiłem się przy tym wcale nie gorzej niż przy oryginale. Autor nie omieszkał wrzucić kilku nawiązań do polskiej kultury jak „czerwone jak cegła, rozgrzane jak piec”, „miłość ci wszystko zniesmaczy”, a nawet „gąski, do domu” czy szukanie rymu do „cietrzewia”. Lekki uśmiech na twarzy wywołały kocie transparenty „Kohamy cie”sic, a ujrzawszy nazwę leku na zgagę musiałem ze śmiechu na chwilę przerwać czytanie. Także nie można wiele zarzucić jeśli chodzi o odstępstwa od dubbingu. Wprawdzie pozostawiono na mapie nieprzetłumaczone „Ursa Maior”, lecz nasze podmieńce nadal są podmieńcami (z jednym wyjątkiem wspomnianym wcześniej), znaczki nie stały się urocze ani słodkie, a Znaczkowa Liga to wciąż Znaczkowa Liga. Jedno inne odstępstwo od dubbingu, które niektórych powinno nawet ucieszyć, to to, że kokotrisy są tu bazyliszkami – zawsze uważałem to za lepszy wybór niż koko-cośtam. Na koniec pochwalę jeszcze kolory, są dużo bardziej wyraziste niż to, co widziałem na komputerze (nie wiem, czy to wina monitora czy konkretnie pliku, chyba bardziej tego drugiego). Sam papier też jest całkiem miły w dotyku i wygląda na dość wytrzymały, aby nie podarł się przypadkiem podczas czytania (w dawniejszych latach zdarzało mi się robić małe naddarcia w „Gigantach” i „Kaczorach Donaldach”), choć pozwoliłem sobie nie testować tego dogłębnie. Jeśli tylko macie wolne 30 złotych, możecie rozważyć wydanie ich na wydanie właśnie na ten komiks. A jeśli nie, możecie zawsze spróbować swoich sił w konkursie organizowanym przez FGE. Kto wie, może komuś z naszej wiki uda się zgarnąć w ten sposób darmowy egzemplarz? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach